Demigod of the Unknown
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: Join Travis on his journey to find out the truth about his father and the brewing war on Olympus. Oh yeah...don't forget the prophecy calling for his death.
1. I Fight My First Monster

Demigod of the Unknown

*Chapter One*

I Fight My First Monster

Hello, my name is Travis. If you want me to describe who I am, I'd say spooky. Everywhere I go, I get stalked. Once, I swear, he had one eye. Another I could've sworn had wings. Another… well, her head was snakes. Yeah, creepy. My family and friends say I'm a retard for saying these things. I don't think I am crazy. My mom doesn't know who my father is. She said, just one day she was pregnant. She says the day before she talked to a man and he passed through whom, but she doesn't think he is the father.

I get kicked out of school…a lot. Once for saying my teacher had horns. My life stinks.

Now that you know a little about me, let's start the story…

It started when I was walking down the lonely streets of which I lived. Trash blew across my feet. This was a nasty, dirty place to be. Manhattan is disgusting. The smell of a thrown-up hamburger filled my nose. What a stench! I can't wait to get home so I can get away from the dirtiness.

I entered our luxury house. My mom rushes to brush my hair from my face, to reveal my pale blue eyes. "You look beautiful!" she said.

"You KNOW I don't" I reply, walking up to my room. I walk into my bedside balcony, and look over the streets. I wonder who my father is. I look at the sign I practice reading with, but it still comes out as: hcpis, hetre oogd. I hate my dyslexia. I'm also ADHD. It's so weird. My only friend, Jake climbed to my pane.

"What up, Trav?" he asked jumping in my room.

"Just regular life" I responded.

"Dude, soon I'll show you, take you to a place were everyone is like you" assured Jake.

"When? You've been promising that for ages! WHEN?" I roared.

"When your mom says you're ready" said Jake.

"She won't let me go. She says I need to find my _powers_. I'm just a normal guy" I say with a shake of my head.

"No, you aren't. You're not a regular guy. It'll make sense" he said walking from my balcony.

"Dude, come back. Let's talk" I say. We sit down on my bed and he pulls out a pocket knife.

"You might need this" he says , putting it in my hand. I start to take out the small blade but he stops me. "Only take it out, when you are being stalked"

"What? A pocket knife will kill the stalker?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, yes" said Jake, nodding.

"Right" I say putting it in my pocket.

"I'm gonna go raid your fridge. I'll be back" he said walking out. Only reason he talked to me is because we are alike in everyway. We have dyslexia, ADHD. The whole package.

I walked down stairs to see Jake and my mom at a table talking.

"Let him go" said Jake.

"He can't face his destiny! He's just a boy, Jake!" my mother replied.

"So am I. I am taking him after school tomorrow" said Jake standing up.

"You do and I'll have a knife in your neck" my mother said, her face boiling red.

"He has to save us…from his father" said Jake.

"We can't tell him who is father is. Zeus doesn't even know who he is!" my mother cried.

"Well, he must know" he said walking my way. I climb through a hole in the roof to my room so he wouldn't be suspicious.

"Back" he said, dumping himself on my bed.

"I see that" I said.

"So, ready to go to camp?" he asked.

* * *

We loaded our stuff in his parent's car and we headed off. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Camp I told you" he said.

"Which camp?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"The camp for special people…like us" he said biting into his greasy burger.

"Doesn't tell me anything" I whisper. We drive through Manhattan. Seeing how clean other places are, makes me depressed. I look at Jake like he's crazy but he gives me a reassuring smile.

"So, ready for camp?" he asked driving into the woods.

"DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I roared as we dodge a tree.

"Getting you to camp!" he responded. Our car was picked up from the ground and thrown. I drag myself out through the shattered window and saw a man with a bull head." GET OUT YOUR KNIFE!" roared Jack. I pull out the three foot blade and I can't stop staring at it. "KILL THE THING!"

I swiped and missed. The thing laughed so I jumped on it's back. He swatted at my like I was a fly, so I jabbed the blade into it's neck. It roared and exploded into gold dust. I fell hard to the ground, and stood up glisening in gold sparkles. I look at a sign with this: Στρατόπεδο Μιγάς. The words rearrange and say: Camp Half-Blood.

"Whoa" I say, walking in.

* * *

**Just to tell you, I might not continue this. It really depends on what YOU think. Tell me what you think, and please, don't sugar coat it if it's a flame. Please check out A Diffrent One if you get the chance. Sam is a great authoress and that's the story were I got the insperation to write this.**

**-Derek**


	2. My First Day at Camp

Demigod of the Unknown

*Chapter Two*

My First Day At Camp

I gaze around the camp, as I take in the buetiful site. It was the home of my dreams...twelve cabins shaped like a U, a Greek themed mess hall, and an arena...OH! AN ANPATHEATER! "Like it?" asked Jake.

"More like love" I said.

"Let me show you were you'll be stayin' until you are claimed" said Jake, going from walking backwards, to running forward. I run and try to keep up, but it takes alot of effort. We walk up to an ordinary, torn-up cabin with the symbol of the caduceus over the door.

"This rugged thing?" I ask.

"Just for a bit" he said. "C'mon! I'll show you inside!" he said dragging me in. The inside was over-croweded with sleeping bags, and supplies. He pushes over a bunch of bags and points to the new spot.

"Dude, I am not sleeping there. Isn't there someother cabin I can go to. Like the one YOU stay in?" I asked.

"Dude, it not like that. You must stay in the cabin for YOUR Olympian parent, unless you aren't claimed, you go to Hermes until you are" he said.

"Olympians? Hermes? Dude, you read those PJO books WAY to many times" I say.

"Because it was REAL!" he said poking my chest. His tan brown skin becomes darker as I notice his anger.

"Whatever" I say strolling out.

"PUT DOWN YOUR STUFF IN YOUR AREA!" roared Jake.

"See ya man" I say throwing up my hand, walking to the mess hall. I sit on the first table and feel shocks go through me. I sit at the second one, and killer hearts appear around me. I sit on the third, and I am sprayed in the face by water. I sit on the fourth, and I am overgrown with plants. So on, and so on, until I am on table eleven.

I gasp and grab my food. "SACRIFICES!" roared some half-man, half-human thingy. Everyone scrappes some of thier food into a fire, so I shrug and dig into my steak. The thingy takes my plate.

"HEY!" I roared standing up.

"Sacrifice some of your food to Hermes" said the thing.

"Why?" I ask.

"Camp rules" he said.

"I am new! I didn't know!" I say, scrapping off my green beans [I don't like them anyway]. I sit down frustratedly and notice Jake talking to a black-headed boy at table Nine. I look at all my surronders, and notice no one that looks similar to me. I can't wait to wake from this dream. It's not real. The Olympians AREN'T real! Jake just reads to many of those books, wait this is a dream! I can change it if I want! I try but fail serveral time. I'm stuck with this dream, I guess. So, instead of trying to get rid of it, I try to embrace it. By the end of lucnch, I have several friends. There's Fred, Jack, Henry, Utah [I'm not sure what contry he's from] and Goerge. Don't forget Jake. I hope he's not mad at me. I try to cautch up to him on the way to the apatheater, but he wouldn't stop talking to that black-headed guy. They look so much alike. Wait, they're brothers...

We entered and I followed my crowd into the eleventh section as Jake went to the ninth section. Two armored soldiers walk out and the crowd cheers. Is this like the colusem in Rome? Do they try to KILL each other? I saw them approach and asked Utah if they do, and he said no, so I watched with glee.

I saw the one on the left jab at the one on the right, but he blocked it. "Kathen blocks it!" roared Chiron. So, Kathen. Kathen grabs his spear from the weapon table, taking a blow in the back. He turns and jumps in the air and lands the spear barely in the other competers breats plate. He staggers back, and rips it out. "And Jack makes a come-back!" Jack throws the spear, and it hits Kathen's shield. He pulls it out and beats at the shield, as the corawardly Kathen hides behind the shield. Jack eventualy grabs the shield and throws it out of the ampatheater. With a wierd growl, Jack lands the spear throw the hole between Kathen's shoulder and collar bone. Kathen rips it out, a bit wobbaly, and grabs a bow. He notches the arrow and shoots at Jack. It makes a dent in his helement. Jack charges to Kathen and knocks him in the ground. He lets out a roar as he beats Kathen's helemnt until it comes off. "FOR ARES!" he roared landing the arrow through Kathen's arm. In two minutes, Jack was pulled off the uncounsois Kathen. Then did they relize, the arrow went into the armor, through the fless, through the bone, and into the ground. He was rushed to the hospital ASAP.

After the match, I met up with Jake. "Dude, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'll sleep there" I say.

"Oh, you won't have to sleep there anymore" he said.

"Why?" I ask.

Then everyone points to the top of my head.

* * *

**Ooo! Who's his father? Read the title carfully and you might get a hint...but Who Is...The Unknown God? Look at my profile picture, and that's the banner for this story. Keep reading!**

**I know I spelled Apatheater three or four diffrent ways, but will you review and tell me how to spell it OFFICALY? Please, so I can improve the work. Also if there's any other grammar problems.**

**-Derek**


	3. The Third Great Prophecy

Demigod of the Unknown

*Chapter Three*

The Third Great Prophecy

I swat at my head, not knowing what was up there. My hand seems to go through a soft creamer. People whisper. "WHAT'S ON MY HEAD!" I roared. I heard stuff like: "The missing one from the prophecy!" and "What does that shadow represent?". "Someone tell me what's going on!" I roar.

"You have been claimed...but who's symbol is that?" asked Jack.

"Look it up. I want to know. What does it look like?" I ask.

"A shadow, with eyes popping out...red eyes" replied Jack.

"That's cra..." I started. Then an Aphrodite girl put a mirror in front of my face. A ever-changing shadow morphed, with the same popping red eyes in the same spot. "Who...who's symbol is this?" I asked, my eyes popping like the eyes.

"We don't know" replied Jack.

"I think you might be the child of the Third Great Prophecy..." said Chiron.

"What?" I ask.

"I'll tell you in the morning. Everyone get some rest" said Chiron, galloping to the Big House. I was placed in the undetermined, but know to have minor parentage cabin [UDMGP for short]. It was AS crowed as the Hermes cabin, but still almost overflowing LIKE the Hermes cabin.

I never got to sleep. Visions came, keeping me awake. A man stood before me, same pale blue eyes, same pale face, same...everything. He sounded distant, but I could make out his voice.

_You are the child _he said.

_Is this what mom wanted me to stay away from?_ I ask. He simply gives a small nod.

_My only child, you must kill me_ said the one, who I assume is my father.

_NO!_ I roar.

_You must save Olympus from my dark ways_

_If you want to change, you can_

_I am made evil. If you won't kill me, I will._

_NOO!_

My father jumped from behind him and fell down a cliff.

_NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!_

I jerked awake, screaming. The whole cabin was shaking me. I was drenched in sweat. My breaths come out slow and fast. I look around. Was what I just saw real? Was that guy really my father? I have so many questions...if I can just find him...

"Come hear the prophecy" said Katie, dragging me from the cabin. We enter the Big House. Chiron and a girl with frizzy red hair, and green eyes sat there, staring at me.

"You must be Travis" she said.

"Y-yes ma'am" I stutter.

"You must be here to hear your prophecy?" she asked.

"I am not. I may hear it, but I am not a child of a prophecy" I say.

"If you say must be true, why do you hear it?" she asked.

"I just want to" I say. Rachel [or so I've heard] stands up and green mist swirls here as she rises into the air. Her head faces the havens, then snaps down. Her eyes glow neon green.

_Three half-bloods, one of fire, one of the sea _

_must go where none have hardly seen, _

_To the Underworld you must go, __and try to stop the final blow._

_Make sure to find the Key of Death, _

_or you will fail, and not achieve success._

She returned to normal and fell wobaly to the ground. Chiron helps steady her, and soon she re-gains her ability to stand by herslef. "What happened?" she asked.

"She's been doing this for forty years and she still doesn't know when she does this" said Chiron.

"Exuse me. The THIRD Great Prophecy? What happened to One and Two? May I hear them?" I ask.

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

"And then" said Chiron.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

"None of those are related" I say, confused. "Who's final breath?" I ask, thinking back at the Second Great Prophecy.

"Percy Jackson. He told Annabeth to be brave when he died. She did, and then the monsters left the Underworld, or unless the invading ones. You will start your quest tommorow. Rally up a son of Hepaetus and a child of Poseidon. I may suggest Jake and Sam?" asked Chiron.

"Jake's a son of Heaphutes? Didn't know that" I say.

"He was going to tell you...but we had no time. We had to tell you the prophecy" said Chiron. I nod my head and walk out of the Big House.

* * *

**So, what'd you think of the prophecy? I got that made for me by Sam, I've been mentioning her in these notes, haven't I? Well, to repay her, I'm putting her in the story. But still, what does the shadow mean? Who does it stand for? Find out in Demigod of the Unknown! (That's the only place you can find it unless Sam spills it 0_o)**

**-Derek**


	4. We Wrestle a Demon

Demigod of the Unknown

*Chapter Four*

We Wrestle a Demon

I sat in my cabin. So, me Jake and some Sam girl's going on a quest for some kind of keys? That is so...wierd. Not like I'm not, but you know. _somplace were none have hardly seen_? It still confuses me. Jake walks in with a brown headed, green eyed girl. "Who's she?" I ask.

"Sam. Our quest partner" said Jake.

"M'kay. So, what we gonna do after this quest?" I ask.

"Find out who you're dad is" said Sam.

"He came to me in a dream" I reply.

"Really? What's his name?" asked Sam.

"Father is all I know" I say nodding wierdly.

"Can we just go?" asked Jake.

"But were to?" I ask.

"Mount Olympus. That's were Chiron told us to go. He said he heard of a brewing war? He wants us to go investigate" said Sam.

"Mount Olympus? We're is that?" I ask.

"600th floor, Empire State Building" said Jake.

"Impossible" I say.

* * *

I was wrong. We walked into the State Building and talked to the man reading a magazine at the front desk. Jake propped his arm on the desk. "May we get the key to the 600th floor?" asked Jake.

"Impossible" said the man.

"Told ya!" I say.

"Demigods" said Jake. He hands Jake a key. We enter the elavator and put the key in a slot. We shot up and soon we were in a pearl white room. A thrity foot gold door stoof in the distance. Sam leads us to it. When it opens, we see twelve throne shaped like a U as the cabins at Camp Half-Blood.

"Who dare introudes the Royal Throne Room!" boomed a twenty foot tall man, with a white beard and hair. He wore a tuba and a huge lightingbolt rested in his hands.

"Lord Zeus, we are wondering about the war brewing between the gods" said Jake.

"There is no war" said Zeus.

_Three half-bloods, one of fire, one of the sea  
must go where none have hardly seen,  
To the Underworld you must go,  
and try to stop the final blow.  
Make sure to find the Key of Death,  
or you will fail, and not achieve success._

"Know anything about that?" Sam asked Zeus.

"Um...I-I do not recall" said Zeus, sweating a bit.

"Yes you do. Please tell me. Who's symbol is a shadow with eyes?" I ask, stepping forward. Poseidon and Athena's eyes nearly pop out of thier heads, but no one seems to notice what it means.

"No ones" said Zeus. Poseiodn and Athena sigh and slant in thier thrones. I wonder why they get scared when they mention my father? It's confusing and this is the only reason I'm on my quest. I want to know those secrets.

"Explain the prophecy if there is no war? Eplain the final blow? Do you know anything about the final blow? Zeus, we need to know!" I say.

"I will tell you. The Keys of Death have been stolen, and with it, the thief can raise the dead, and kill anyone he wishes. We needed someone to retrieve it before...it's to late. Are you the chosen three?" asked Zeus

"Yes sir" I say.

"Very well. Go find the thief and return the keys before the summer solcates" said Zeus.

"THAT'S ONLY TWO WEEKS?" roared Jake.

"Fine, June Twentith" said Zeus.

"B-" started Jkae.

"June Ninteenth" said Zeus, lifting his bolt. Jake shuts up.

"We'll get going" I say, dragging us off Olympus.

"HURRY!" roared Zeus, blasted a bolt right behind us. We fly into the air and land in the elevator. We go down and return the key. The streets look even more torn down than usual. The sky is dark with thunder clouds. A bolt nearly hits us and we get thrown into a convience store through a window.

"Why are yound children like you up so late?" asked the aging cashier.

"We, um got lost" said Jake.

"Well, you cans spend the night if you'd like that" she said.

"THANK YOU!" we roar, plobbing on the ground. All night we heard moaning. What is that old lady doing? We heard a cry and we jumped up. I feel for my knife but the now demon-lady walked in holding it.

"Need this? Mwhahahahah!" she laughed, lunging at us. Her fangs entered Jake and I jump on her. I stink my hand into her mouth, ripping out her fangs. In that procees, I got bit. She lets out a painfull screech and throws me off her. She approaches Sam and she stragitly side-steps, making the demon run into the wall. We let out a chuckle before jumping back on her. I rip out her snake hair, Jake constantly kicks her stomach, and Sam scratches at her face.

"AHHHHH!" let's out the demon before becoming gold dust, just like the Minataur the day I came to Camp Half-Blood. We take a shower in the trucker area were they'd stop and take showers. and head off agin, squeaky clean.

* * *

**So, whatda think? The demon monster was the Elite Katrina if you were wondering what it was. Hpe you enjoyed it!**

**-Derek**


	5. Athena in Nashville

Demigod of the Unknown

*Chapter Five*

Athena in Nashville

Our quest was...peaceful. Well, up until Nashville. I can go on and on with what happened like us buying bus tickets and all that **until **this, but I'm just going to the part were we meet Athena in Nashville, Tennessee.

We unloaded our bus and took in the air. We were in the home of Country Music! We all stared at each other and decided to take a little break. We went to a Faith Hill concert, met Dolly Parton, and was sitting in the Acropolis talking about the goddess it was made for, Athena.

"Did you know she created horses?" asked Sam.

"Poseidon created horses, Athena created the chariot ding-dong" said Jake, giving her a dumb-slap. I looked at the statue of her made of stone. I wonder what this looked like to mortals...would I ever know? Nope. Well..let me finish THIS story first...

My eyes were glued to the ΑΙΟΜ that with my half-blood dyslexia, formed ATHENA. The statue glowed gold. We all covered our eyes as we heard footsteps walk towards us. I take out the sword I had gotten from Chiron. We all looked up when the blinding light was gone and saw a **real **version of the statue. Athena really stood before us.

We all bowed and she signaled us to rise. "Listen, who here knows of Thorne?" asked Athena. None of our hands raised. "Okay, he is the brother to Travis' dad here. They are twins..." started Athna.

"You know who my dad is?" I ask.

"Yes, but telling you would put me in grave danger. Well, so Travis' uncle, Thorne, wants him dead. He wants all demigods dead. He is said to have stolen the Keys of Death and are going to use it on you when the times right. You must stop him before June twenty-first..." she started again.

"Our deadline" gasped Sam.

"Yes, that's your deadline. Well, if we don't get them back, you're goners. So, you must help and get those Keys back to Hades. Now, let me tell you about Thorne's life since birth" said Athena, sitting us down.

* * *

"Now, he and his brother..." started Athena.

"The one you called the Unknown?" asked Sam.

"Yes. They were hated. Well, only people that knew about them were their parents. They weren't suposed to be. So, they were cast from Olympus forever. They grew up in the wilderness. One was called Thorne by the animals, the other...I can't say his **real** name. The Olympians found out about them and sent monsters after monsters to kill them. Soon they found the Golden Tree and defeated the Golden Dragon and ate the Apples. Now, they were Imortal.

"They lived through the eons in the wilderness. Soon, when the second Titan war was fought, Thorne joined the Titans. Now we knwo Percy beat them and we lived happily ever after...until Thorne decided to kill all the half-bloods. He stole the keys and is aiming for the full moon. We tried to convince Artemis not to go full in the sky, but she said then mortals will wonder. So, you must go. Get the keys before sundown on the Summer Solcates. Can you do that?" asked Athena.

"Yes ma'am" we all replied.

"Okay, camp here for the night. If you need help, every tree will have one olive on it. When you need me, pick it, eat it, and you'll have the knowlege to get past it" said Athena,w alking back into her statue. We just stood there, staring were the goddess of wisdom just stood.

* * *

We did spend the night in the Acropolis. Still, first, a monster had to attack us. Five janitors walked in with glowing red eyes. "Oh-no" said Sam, jumping from her sleeping bag.

"Must stop them. For lord Thorne" they all said mindlessly.

"Oh-no" reapted Jake and Travis, jumping up, too. They grabbed thier weapons and readied to fight the janitors. Instead, the janitors formed into one big five headed beast: the Hydra.

It bit at Sam, but barley missed, snipping off some of her brown hair. "OW!" she said feeling were her scalp was ripped. Travis jumped up and cut one of the heads off. Two grew back in it's place. It now had six. Travis jumped behind a columm as fire scorched the sleeve of his shirt. "Jake! We'll have to cut off ALL it's heads at once then you have to burn teh bodt before it regernrates, got it?" she asked.

"Got it" we both said. She dsitracted it as I jumped to cut off it's heads. Right when they were off, Jake sent a blaze of fire at them. The body crippled and became smoke and ash. The Hydra was down. We cheer and clap in celebration. Was our night over. **No**.


	6. Stranger Danger

Demigod of the Unknown

*Chapter Six*

Stranger Danger

We took our sleeping bags for the next two hours, thinking about our recent events. How could you sleep after all this excitement? We talked about the Hydra, how we were good at fighting. The only thing that ruined our party was the sound of laughter, and the _pit, pat_of fury feet. "Mm-hm. I see you beat my first obstacle. Now, you can face me" said the voice.

"STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!" roared Jake, jumping up and running in circles. The beast grabbed him by his neck and pinned him against the wall. I noticed the knife to Jake's neck, then jumped up immediately. Sam quickly registered what was happened and pulled out her dagger. I never saw this weapon on her...

I lift my sword to Thorne, and I am blasted back by an invisible wind. Thorne chuckled and started practicing cutting into Jake's face. "Pick, should I cut his tongue out or pick his nose with my knife?" asked Thorne. Sam's face boiled hot and she threw her dagger. Once again Thornehit it back with some kind of wind. It flew back and landed into Sam's biceps. She ripped it out. Only an inch of blood. It probably didn't even get her her muscle. She looked tough and me and her re-grouped.

"Okay, this guy is tough. We have to have a plan. We better do it quick before Motor Mouth **loses **his only skill" said Sam, looking at Thorne to see how much time we had. We estimated about five minutes until he gets bored practicing and wants to do the real thing. We talked frantically about our plan. Only thing we came up with fast was we were going to order pizza after this.

So, with our pizza plan and fighting plan, we readyed for battle. Sam threw her knife as I threw my sword. He shot back her dagger, heading straight for Sam's head. I hoped I would have adopted one of his powers...one in particular... I pointed at the dagger and stared at the coming object like the stranger did. It stopped right before hitting her head and did a nose dive into her tose. "OW!" she said. Now it was my turn to be hurt.

I looked back and Thorne just before he tacled me. I was on the ground as he lifted my sword from behind him. "Now, for your death" he said.

"YOU KILLED JAKE!" I roared, trying to break free of his grip.

"Whacked him hard enough to. He's bleeding to death right now" said Thorne, pointing to my friend, blood pouring from a gash in his head. Sam stared between me and him. I mouthed "Jake first" then she ran to his aid.

"So, how's it been, _Thorne_" I saw.

"Good" he said.

"I know you're my uncle. Would you want to kill your nephew?" I asked, hoping the guilt trick would work.

"It would make it three times better" he said, with a sly grin. He picked me up by my neck and threw me into Athena's statue. I noticed Sam trying to stop Jake's flow of blood with cloth with no success. He outlined my lips with his knife. I notice a razor sharp piece of ruble from were I collided with the statue. I wonder...

I stared at it and jerked my head back at Thorne. The rock hit him right in the temple and he fell to the ground. Ichor poured to the ground as I fled to my friend's side. Sam quickly switched out the cloth. "Do you have any of that Olympian Nectar?" I ask.

"Dang, I forgot to get it. Second puch, third section" said Sam, pointing to her pack. I opened teh third section of her pack and looked at the second pouch. There it was. I grabbed it before the hairy paw grabbed it.

"I'll take it" he said, unscrewing the bottle. He took two huge swigs and then gave me the empty bottle. "Delcious" he said, kicking me back aginst the wall. I looked to see if there was even the tiniest bit. I saw the last ounce of the golden drink. I shoved it down the unconsious Jake's mouth. The blood stopped and he woke.

"STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!" roared Jake, seeing Thorne.

"Nice to see you too" said Thorne, smiling as he lifted his knife, aiming for Jake's heart. I used my new powers and picked up the knife with my mind. It went back and forth, jabbing Thorne in the face.

"Back 'n' forth. Back 'n' forth" I say.

"Wow, how long as he been able to do that?" asked Jake, pointing from me to the knife. Soon, Thorne had had enough torment and ran off, but not without dropping a piece of paper.

"What is it?" I ask.

"A letter...from Oceanus..." said Sam.

_Dear Thorne,_

_One piece. One piece has been retrieved. Alot, huh? I know. Not alot. Soon, I know, we will have all the one's Luke Castellan had. Soon, his plan will be returned. Now, we just need a mortal sacrifice for the body...Do you have any ideas? Maybe a half-blood you hate? Maybe your nephew? That rotten kid? Do you think he'd join? It's a far out idea, but force him too. Kill his friend and say you'll spare him unless you join? Would that work?_

_Soon, my brother, He will return, and Olympus will fall._

_Oceanus_


	7. Lotus FlowersLots and Lots of 'Em

Demigod of the Unknown

*Chapter Seven*

Lotus Flowers...Lots and Lots of 'Em

We discarded the note and continued. Once agin, we just buy bus tickets and eat. The action starts again once we get to the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

We entered Los Vegas and looked at all the lights. We smile as the lines aluminate our faces. Soon, we see a recording studio. We'll visist that later_. _The thing tha caught my eye was a hotel with a Casino and Games and...

We were in before I could think anymore. A lady stood at the dorr and held out a plate with candy shaped liek flowers on them.

"Thanks" I say, taking one and putting it in my mouth. My trio laughs as the sweetness slides down our throats. We each find a game and take off. I take the _Life as a Monster_ game and get the high score. I then relized that all these games are what I like...and that Sam was playing Nick Toons Racing, but she said she was playing fusball. Wierd...

That's when I got the first feeling somethingw wasn't right...

I just shrugged it off and went on. Worst. Mistake. Ever.

We got our rooms, filled with guns, and food. Every hour, a lady comes and brings us what they call Lotus Flowers. They are delcious. Better than anything I've ever tasted. We lived on, played our games. A man walked by us on our second day. "September Elventh, Eighteen thrity-nine!" protested one man.

"Septermber 11, 2001!" protested the second. That was wierd. Fights over the date...strangest thing ever. We stayed ofr three more days, when we were about to leave, we had an urging feeling to stay forever. So we did. We played, we became better. I forget about the quest and my prophecy. It means nothing now.

I played around for six days. That's when I decided we needed to leave. Something inside me told me not to, but I had to. I found Sam playing some game, while Jake ate Lotus Flowers. I destroy the stock and pull him along.

"I WANT MY FLOWERS!" he siad, trying to go back. I was dragging both of them out. Then, I saw the furry figure I had seen once before, long ago. Someone who I might relate to: Thorne. He lifts his blood-red knife and shows me the stictches. No mark on his face. Like he hadn't learned his lesson.

"Look! It's him!" I say, pointing at him. He was gone. "H-he was..." I started.

"Hello, nephew" said a voice that chilled my spine, sent the scent of blood into my nostriols. I swing with my sword to find nothing there. That's when the knife entered my back.

* * *

I woke, faced by the Olympian Coucil. "Order! We all now of Travis' crimes. We all know he is subjected to exsacution. But what is the most person way for him to die?" aksed Zeus.

"I JAB IN THE BACK!" roared the other elven Olympians. Zeus nods and stares evily at me.

"What did I do!" I roared.

"You tried to overthrow the Olympians" said Zeus.

"It was a misunderstanding!" I reasponded, tears running down my face. I wonder if he knew...

"How? You and your little friends, raiding and killing? No mistake" replied Zeus, landing a knife in my back were Thorne's landed.

* * *

I rose from my hospital bed. I'm not sure were we are, but the bleeding stopped. I am not dead. I am not a rebel against the gods. I yawn and see Sam, sitting beside me, crying her eyes out.

"SOmething bad happened" I say simply.

"T-Thorne stabbed you. I-I went to drag you into a train. Jake was causing a distraction. He was caught in the process. He's in the Field of Punishments. One more person to save" said Sam, returning to her tears.

"It's okay. We'll get him back. Now, were are we?" I ask, looking around.

"Los Angelas" she said, whiping off more tears.

* * *

**Ooh, will they save Jake? What was Travis dreaming about? Why the Hades did he dream of being a rebel aginst the gods? Opening plot-holes for the sequel, about the prophecy of which Travis must chose: to save Westard Cilivsation, or destroy it? I really have to get to sleep, so I'll check for spelling next time I get a chance, 'kay? Bye!**

**~Derek**


	8. One Friend Down, One to Save

Demigod of the Unknown

*Chapter Eight*

One Friend Down, One to Save

"Why did you drag me from Los Vegas to Los Angelas when you could've saved Jake?" I asked. She shrugged. My best friend...gone. Thorne's probally killed him by now. His soul's probally resting in Elysium, but still, why would Hades let him go there? He's done alot of offensive things to him. Like, talking of a rebellion against the gods. We were just playing, though. Then my dream came back to me.

_I woke, faced by the Olympian Coucil. "Order! We all now of Travis' crimes. We all know he is subjected to exsacution. But what is the most person way for him to die?" aksed Zeus._

_"I JAB IN THE BACK!" roared the other elven Olympians. Zeus nods and stares evily at me._

_"What did I do!" I roared._

_"You tried to overthrow the Olympians" said Zeus._

_"It was a misunderstanding!" I reasponded, tears running down my face. I wonder if he knew..._

_"How? You and your little friends, raiding and killing? No mistake" replied Zeus, landing a knife in my back were Thorne's landed._

I felt the wound in my back sting. I shouldn't think about the dream if that happens everytime. Me and Sam start plotting our rescue attempt for Jake. Were would Thorne take him? I then remeber the letter from Oceanus to Thorne:

_Dear Thorne,_

_One piece. One piece has been retrieved. Alot, huh? I know. Not alot. Soon, I know, we will have all the one's Luke Castellan had. Soon, his plan will be returned. Now, we just need a mortal sacrifice for the body...Do you have any ideas? Maybe a half-blood you hate? Maybe your nephew? That rotten kid? Do you think he'd join? It's a far out idea, but force him too. Kill his friend and say you'll spare him unless you join? Would that work?_

_Soon, my brother, He will return, and Olympus will fall._

_Oceanus_

His plan had worked. The only way I can get Jake back is it to sacrifice my body to whoever he is re-forming. I won't let it happen. I will save Jake, and I will stop Thorne and Oceanus.

"Sam, do you know were Oceanus is?" I asked.

"Why, we need to find Thorne and Jake" said Sam.

"We'd probally find them all three together" I reply. I jogger jogs up and looks at us. Strange, he's jogging in a hospital.

"Hello young demigods. I am Hermes. I know Oceanus' location" said the man.

"How could we trust you?" I asked.

"I am the god of travlers, I should know who's traveling" he said with a smirk. He tells us to go to the North Pacfic Port, and load on a cruise ship called _Prince Demon_. We feel abit uneasy about the name, until he tells us Jake is on it.

We set off idmeiatly. We fight off serveral monsters, eventually coming to the worst of all: the **Nemean lion.**

It growled at my face. We were just at the port were the _Prince Demon_ was about to take off. I searched franticly for my arrows, with no sucsess. Soon, I grab my boomerage knife. I throw it at the lion, but it doesn't dent the golden pelt.

"RRRAAAHH!" the ebast yelped, clawing at us. My knife returned and I think back to Hercueles killing it. He choked it...can't do that. Maybe if I could get this knife into his neck. I decided to try it. I fling it, helplessly. It comes back, as Sam prepares for real combat.

"Have any plans.?" she asked.

"May get one of us killed" I reaspond.

"Well, right past him is water. If one of us get's wwounded, discard, kill the lion, then dip them into the water, 'kay?" asked Sam.

"Got it. Wait, I'm not Poseiodn" I reply.

"Oh, yeah...let me get in and do the hard work" said Sam, grabbing her sword. I watch as she charges. She swings for the lion's neck, but is clawed in the process. I see blood fall from her chest, but that didn't prepare me for the real damage. I charged the lion, dodging it's claws. I skillfully land an arrow into the things neck.

I skip the dieing beast and go to Sam. I could tell she was dieing. Even water couldn't stop it. I smile at her bloodened face. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" she asked.

"Maybe the water..." I started.

"It's puncheered my heart. There's no turning back" she said.

"I'm sorry" I say, "I could've saved you" She shrugs. I dip my forefingure into some blood and paint a trident on her cheek. "Now, Poseidon will protect you" I say.

"I doubt, but thanks" she replied. Her hand falls. I knew she was gone. I place her body in water and watch it drift away. In it's last glimpse in my view, I see her eyes twitch. She's gone and I can't do anything about it. I see the _Prince Demon_. Thorne and a man very much like me stand at the bow. I run over, crawl through a port hole, and wait for my revenge.

* * *

**Ahh...Sam's death was sad. :( Who know, maybe her eye twitching is a sign of hope, a sign that she's fighting to live? Keep reading to find out!**

**~Derek**


	9. I Save a Cyclops

Demigod of the Unknown

*Chapter Nine*

I Save a Cyclops

I scanvenge threw the ship. Sam was gone and I knew it. Only if I could save her when I went to get the Keys. Isn't that what they do? Well, I'm operating alone until, maybe, I get a friend on this ship, but everyone on here is an enemy. Monsters fill the halls. The Minatuar lead a group of Talons throw Compartment A, as Medusa gathered Katrinas. It was all confusing to dodge.

I guess I'll never find a companion until I met Harrel. He's a cyclops of Poseiodn's army until he was captured. I'll get to were I met him and how it happened.

I was ram sacking a suiipply closet until I heard muffling screams. I look to find the source, until a huge body rammed me. I fall be, trying to catch my breath. Another scream. A Elite squad of Katrinas rush to the sound.

"Cyclops, do you want another round of theropy?" asked the head Katrina, the one I, Sam, and Jake faced at the convience store. It brigs back painfull memories. The day this stupid quest started...

_I sat in my cabin. So, me Jake and some Sam girl's going on a quest for some kind of keys? That is so...wierd. Not like I'm not, but you know. somplace were none have hardly seen? It still confuses me. Jake walks in with a brown headed, green eyed girl. "Who's she?" I ask. _

_"Sam. Our quest partner" said Jake._

_"M'kay. So, what we gonna do after this quest?" I ask._

_"Find out who you're dad is" said Sam._

_"He came to me in a dream" I reply._

_"Really? What's his name?" asked Sam._

_"Father is all I know" I say nodding wierdly._

_"Can we just go?" asked Jake._

_"But were to?" I ask._

_"Mount Olympus. That's were Chiron told us to go. He said he heard of a brewing war? He wants us to go investigate" said Sam._

_"Mount Olympus? We're is that?" I ask._

_"600th floor, Empire State Building" said Jake._

_"Impossible" I say._

* * *

_I was wrong. We walked into the State Building and talked to the man reading a magazine at the front desk. Jake propped his arm on the desk. "May we get the key to the 600th floor?" asked Jake._

_"Impossible" said the man._

_"Told ya!" I say._

_"Demigods" said Jake. He hands Jake a key. We enter the elavator and put the key in a slot. We shot up and soon we were in a pearl white room. A thrity foot gold door stoof in the distance. Sam leads us to it. When it opens, we see twelve throne shaped like a U as the cabins at Camp Half-Blood._

_"Who dare introudes the Royal Throne Room!" boomed a twenty foot tall man, with a white beard and hair. He wore a tuba and a huge lightingbolt rested in his hands._

_"Lord Zeus, we are wondering about the war brewing between the gods" said Jake._

_"There is no war" said Zeus._

_Three half-bloods, one of fire, one of the sea  
must go where none have hardly seen,  
To the Underworld you must go,  
and try to stop the final blow.  
Make sure to find the Key of Death,  
or you will fail, and not achieve success._

_"Know anything about that?" Sam asked Zeus._

_"Um...I-I do not recall" said Zeus, sweating a bit._

_"Yes you do. Please tell me. Who's symbol is a shadow with eyes?" I ask, stepping forward. Poseidon and Athena's eyes nearly pop out of thier heads, but no one seems to notice what it means._

_"No ones" said Zeus. Poseiodn and Athena sigh and slant in thier thrones. I wonder why they get scared when they mention my father? It's confusing and this is the only reason I'm on my quest. I want to know those secrets._

_"Explain the prophecy if there is no war? Eplain the final blow? Do you know anything about the final blow? Zeus, we need to know!" I say._

_"I will tell you. The Keys of Death have been stolen, and with it, the thief can raise the dead, and kill anyone he wishes. We needed someone to retrieve it before...it's to late. Are you the chosen three?" asked Zeus_

_"Yes sir" I say._

_"Very well. Go find the thief and return the keys before the summer solcates" said Zeus._

_"THAT'S ONLY TWO WEEKS?" roared Jake._

_"Fine, June Twentith" said Zeus._

_"B-" started Jkae._

_"June Ninteenth" said Zeus, lifting his bolt. Jake shuts up._

_"We'll get going" I say, dragging us off Olympus._

_"HURRY!" roared Zeus, blasted a bolt right behind us. We fly into the air and land in the elevator. We go down and return the key. The streets look even more torn down than usual. The sky is dark with thunder clouds. A bolt nearly hits us and we get thrown into a convience store through a window._

_"Why are yound children like you up so late?" asked the aging cashier._

_"We, um got lost" said Jake._

_"Well, you cans spend the night if you'd like that" she said._

_"THANK YOU!" we roar, plobbing on the ground. All night we heard moaning. What is that old lady doing? We heard a cry and we jumped up. I feel for my knife but the now demon-lady walked in holding it._

_"Need this? Mwhahahahah!" she laughed, lunging at us. Her fangs entered Jake and I jump on her. I stink my hand into her mouth, ripping out her fangs. In that procees, I got bit. She lets out a painfull screech and throws me off her. She approaches Sam and she stragitly side-steps, making the demon run into the wall. We let out a chuckle before jumping back on her. I rip out her snake hair, Jake constantly kicks her stomach, and Sam scratches at her face._

_"AHHHHH!" let's out the demon before becoming gold dust, just like the Minataur the day I came to Camp Half-Blood. We take a shower in the trucker area were they'd stop and take showers. and _head off agin, squeaky clean.

I shot an arrow into the demon lady. Soon, the whole flock is in fight. I barely free Harell from his arm bands and muffle before it got bad.


	10. The End For Now

Demigod of the Unknown

*Chapter Ten*

The End...For Now

Me and the Cyclops fought the Katrinas. My new fighting partner bashed their heads in while I shot. Soon, the ground is litter with Katrina bodies. We run out, awaiting another fight. We notice no more enmies and run to their war council that's going on. We sneak into the room, to see Thorne, a man like me, and a man with black hair and sea green skin with scales. Monsters watched as Thorne silenced them.

"Now, turn your attention to Oceanus" said Thorne, pointing to the scaly freak.

"We all know, Kronos is being retrieved from Torturous. We are here to fight until he returns. We also know, he needs a human body to rest in until he can fully return. To retrieve him, we are reusing Luke's plan. Who will take his place, though? Here' who" said Oceanus, lifting up the curtain. Behind it was the person I least excpeted.

Jake.

I covered my mouth not to scream. "Friend on stage?" asked Harell. I nod slightly. Harell nods and stares at Jake. "Friends friend on stage!" he said. That's when the battle begins.

Harell smashes heads, while I shoot people down. Bodies litter the floor. Soon, the man like me grabs me by the throat, and drags me to the end of a deck. "Listen, I don't want this to happen, you understand me?" asked the man.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Uiolus. Now, you understand?" Uiolus asked.

"Yes" I say.

"Do you believe your father?" asked Uiolus

"Yes" I say. Then I relize, I'm his son. "Yes father" I correct myself.

"Take the keys from Thorne. QUICK!" he said, ushering me back into the battle. I see my uncle sit on a thorne in front of the battle. I decide it's been enough and run to his face.

He claps and stands. His evil eyes stare down at me. This was over. It was all over. He landed his index fingure to my forehead. He barely moves it out and a bolt of lighting connects us. I scream in agony. Thorne laughs as he disconnects it, spreading the eletricty up his arm. Soon, his am is an eletrict bolt. He grins, then punches me in the face. Last thing I remebered was being on fire.

* * *

I knew I was flying. It just was that feeling. I opened my eyes, to see the oh-so familar fur coated man who was my uncle. He smiled as he lifted his knife. It entered my neck. I scream, but the cut reforms. It was a way to torture me. To hurt me, but then to go back. I'll be tortured forever, unless I am saved from the Titan's base. Thorne smiles again, and slits my mouth. It re-forms...again.

I am torured until Thorne is called for a meeting. I sigh, for I have a few more hours for peace. He left his knife by my bed. I barely grab it and cut the ropes clinging me to my bed. I stand up, but fall back down. They drugged me into not being able to move my legs. Whippie. I crawl around. I lock my door and rig it. If they somehow open it, they'd get shot by a needle that was by me. There was a pannel to order food, so I was set for the torture to come.

I ordered some kind of steak and ate happily. This will help for the days to come. Still, it was half so don't nag. I'm still confused, did the bombing come first or the rescue? I'm going to start with the bombings. I was eating a egg roll when it first happened. The hovercraft I was in shook. I fall over, just be be thrown back around by another bomb. Three more hit before the fire begins. Water sprays from the roof, adding more gas. Soon I was a sitting duck in a fire...literally.

I searched for an exit. If I opened the door, I'sd gte shot and surely die. That's when a plank broke through the wall. I don't care what happens, but I run in to it and out of the flaming hovercraft. The face that greets me is Dionysus. He smiles and suddenly I am wrapped in grape vines. Here's my dream (which I am later told wasn't a dream).

"Listen, six Olympians remain. Six are dead. The Titans have won. We are an undercover rebellion. You've been out for three years. You are the most wanted half-blood there is. Jake is Kronos. Half-bloods are in hiding. Most are dead. We are heading to the ruins of Westard Civilization. Olympus fell after a huge war. The surviving Olympians hold Atlas' burden. You caught up?" asked Chiron.

"I want to go to Olympus first. See the broken monuments. Just...for reasons" I say.

"Listen..." started Chiron.

"We are going" I say stubornly.

"We can't" stummered Chiron.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Gods, if you won't tell him, I will" said Sam, beaten and ripped, walking from the shadows. "Travis, there is no more Mount Olympus"

* * *

**And, scene! He, he, Sam. You said there was other cliffies, but this is the ultimate one. Hercules comes out Septmber 1st, not long of a wait, but if you want it later maybe the 10th...that's it. Spetmber 10th! Don't wonder about the name, it's easy once you know the plot. Can't wait to start writing c****fter Demigod of the Unknown. PM me your predictions, and why you think I'm naming it Hercules because I want to see what the fans think.**

**Bye...for now**

**~Derek**


End file.
